bunchatfandomcom-20200214-history
💃
Welcome To The Official BBD Page! BBD is a dance company that has been founded by Abby Lee Miller 35 years ago. Here in BBD, we train our young students to grow into, beautiful, employable dancers. Our Incredible dancers: Franchesca Smith, Ally Harte,(On break till June 22) Matthew Harte, Bianca Gascoinge, Elizabith Jennings, April Artemis, Faith Walker, Ivy Valeria, Poppy Ross, Olivia Moore, Mackenzie Matthews & Harper Smith! _____________________________________________ Practices/Classes/comps: ''' '''Pratices: '''We have practices every Monday & Tuesday at 4:00pm EST & 9:00pm BST. '''Ballet class: '''Wednesday, 6:00 Pm EST & 11 Pm BST. Hosted by Gianna! (CandyCrazyPrincePenguin) '''Tap class: '''Thursday, 6:00 Pm EST & 11:00 BST. Hosted by: Gianna (CandyCrazyPrincePenguin) '''Lyrical class: '''Friday, 6:00 Pm EST & 11:00 Pm BST. Hosted by: Ms. Penelope (randompuppyrocker123) '''Acro class: '''Sunday, 6:00 Pm EST & 11:00 Pm BST. Hosted by: (randompuppyrocker123) '''Competitions: '''Compitions are every saturday at 3:00 Pm EST & 8:00 Pm BST In Fluffypuzzle's den. _______________________________________________________________________________________ ~Competitions~' '06/02/2018: '''This competition was a success! 7 people came today and preformed wonderfully! This week was solo week so everyone had a solo. They all did really well! The Pyramid was.. Chantelle Max Bianca Poppy Kenzie Ivy Harper Poppy came last due to not placing this comp.. :( Kenzie came second in The mini division. Woohoo! Congrats! Ivy came fourth in the Junior division, Harper came third in the Mini division, Max came third in the Teen division, Bianca came second in the Tee division. Finally, Chantelle places first in the junior division! Congratulations Chantelle! You managed to get first place out of all the 74 bunnies in the junior division! The assignments for next week are.. Solos: '' Harper & Olivia ''Duets/Trios: '' Chantelle & Ivy vs Franchesca & Matt ''Groups: ''Irreplaceables- Bittersweet Charity New Dancers- My Pumps '''_______________________________________________________________________________________ '''''06/08/2018 This comp, more people came! Yay! BBD is coming back to life..? Who knows..Anyways, lets get righttt into the newsssssss (lol sorry i'm cringey) PYRAMID Harper Ivy Chantelle Olivia Max April Bianca Olivia came last, due to cancelling her solo, Max did awesome in the group, so did April and Bianca. The group got the "Beautiful Flips Award." Chantelle and Ivy did beautiful in the duet they had. They placed 2nd in the overalls! Harper placed first in her division for her solo! Congratulations! You did an amazing job in your solo. That's why you deserved on top of the pyramid! ASSIGNMENTS Solos: '''Chantelle, Kenzie, Ivy, Liz & April. '''Duets/Trios: '''Bianca & Max, doing a duet. Chantelle, Kenzie & Ivy, doing a trio. '''Group: '''Just Be (irreplaceables & Juniors) _______________________________________________________________________________________ ''16/06/2018'' This comp was pretty active. 2 of our lucky dancers got a sholarship to StarBound School Of Ballet! Read about it more below ''PYRAMID'' '''Bianca Max Chesca Matt Olivia Chantelle Liz Harper Olivia came last due to not syncing with the others, next up Chantelle, Chantelle came 4th in overalls, is that Abbys standards? No. Liz came 5th place in her solos, Harper Didn't dance to her standards. Chesca and Matt did a lovely job in their duet and came first in their division. And finally... Bianca and Max! They came first on pyramid and 1st in their divisions and came 1st in the overalls! They also get a sholarship to StarBound School Of Ballet! Well done!!!!! ASSIGNMENTS Solos~ ' Chesca, Matt, Max Olivia, Bianca '''Groups~ ' Irreplaceables- "007" New dancers- "Beautiful Day" ''Made By: Chantelle.Walker'''''Category:Companies